the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pike Imperialist Legions
The Pike Imperialist Legions are the main protagonist fighting force of the Pike Lore in WU. They are an extremely elite army of troops ready for any threat, have a fleet of Helicarriers with up to date plasma weaponry, alongside Mech Suits, cloaking devices, and other handy technologies. They were established in the formation of the Pike Empire, though many elements of the Old United Republic remained, this led to many defectors appearing in the NUR's short-lived tenure. They began as a ragtag force, barely holding onto a concept of freedom in a Universe whose norm was omnicide on a daily basis and constant madness and death. For years the Legions of Pike fought ceaselessly against countless threats and held them. Voldemort and Mao's separate attempts at takeovers were foiled due to the Legions in this time. Eventually after successfully carving territory for itself the Pike Empire began supplying their military heavily with technology and funding for its scientist teams. This allowed for them to become even more powerful, as most of the economies on Coruscant, Christophsis, and Coreilla went to funding the military. The Imperialist Legions would battle the rogue Jedi Order during this time as a squadron splinter group took over and exiled Yoda. The Legions would suffer detrimental casualties when trying to storm the Jedi Temple and were forced to call in backup. Thousands of troops died this day, but at the very least the threat of the rogue Jedi was quelled. Pike used the Jedi's rebellion as an excuse to crack down on their dogmatic practices and religion, using the Legions to seek them out and kill them wherever they were still holding power. The Jedi Warlords fought back with increased intensity, but seemed to be gone after the fall of the last major Jedi stronghold on Dagobah. However, the Dark Empire invasion nearly crippled the Legions forever, their initial blitzkrieg attacks severed the military leadership and killed most capable officers in the brigade. Admiral Yularen and a small council of admiralty and generals were all that was left. Together with Pike and many others, their combined efforts defeated the Dark Empire on all fronts, and by the end of the war the Dark Empire collapsed due to internal reasons. The Legions began conscripting and recruiting from other galaxies and universes to replenish their troops which worked tremendously well. However, the Jedi Warlords resurfaced and began a new offensive in the Inner Rim, culminating at a battle on Onderon, in which Major General Douglas MacArthur faced off against Mace Windu, the head of the New Jedi Council. Mace himself managed to kill Douglas's guards but was finally stabbed in the chest by Pike after a fierce duel. The Dark Imperial Remnants reorganised themselves, and after a few decades the Legions saw action again fighting the Absolute Capitalist Alliance, which seemed unstoppable. Luckily internal issues in their politics allowed for the Legions to come out on top, albeit heavy losses. By now the Legions were highly distinguished and respected and had tons of branches like Navy and elite Marine units. They also had nice gear and armour sets, along with Mage Corps units that used magic and acted as frontline demolition units. The Legions were disenfranchised after Pike's supposed death and Oliver West taking over, as they loved Pike and his associates as leaders, and his associates seemingly disappeared after he 'died'. The new leader, Oliver West, was an aristocrat that cared for himself only and drove the Empire into a downtrodden state, and was rumoured to be a sellout for Supreme Leader Woke, giving the Autocratic Remnant military access. The Autocrats were descendants of the Dark Empire with most Dark Imperials carrying over, the Legions saw this as a betrayal. This situation became worse when Orga was used as Oliver West's personal minion and began attacking Legion generals falsely accused of corruption openly. Meanwhile, Volkov Yularen was convinced Pike was still out there and organised a secret alliance of old Pike loyalist generals, majors, officers, and entire brigades of Legion forces. This new army began raiding Autocratic outposts and was designated a terror group by West's government, but Yularen cared little for the politicians. During one daring raid on Rodia, Yularen discovered Sergei Vladimir trapped in one of Oliver West's secret prisons and freed him. Using this as justification Yularen led a strike on West's Citadel on Coruscant, overwhelming the Security Forces and retaking power. Yularen and Co began their search for Pike, encountering Dark Imperial forces and Pro-West troops and beating them at every turn due to their strength of tactics. Pike and his daughter Terri were discovered on an abandoned planet, but the reunion was short, as Supreme Leader Woke launched an attack. Woke and Wesker tried assassinating Pike but failed, they did incur heavy casualties though. The Legions made a daring push into the Outer Rim energised by Pike's return and finally managed to dethrone the ACCAA/Autocratic Remnant from power. Now, the Legions are still ever-vigilant, as they know their old enemies still lurk in the distance. Category:Military